A typical remote control system for controlling the operation of electrical apparatus has two parts. The first part is a receiver provided at the apparatus under control, and the second part is a transmitter for generating and transmitting a control signal for receipt by the receiver to control the apparatus. The transmitter invariably includes keys, buttons and/or switches for operation, which increase the production cost of the overall transmitter and their design cannot be changed.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings by providing an improved remote control system.